


For As Long As You Need Me

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - justmusicandbreathe asked: Can you do a jealous Regina or super sick Emma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For As Long As You Need Me

 “Are you sure this is okay, Regina?”

“For the third time, miss Swan…”

Her attempts at sounding annoyed failed miserably as she pushed Emma back down on the couch, brushing damp hair away from her forehead at the same time. Despite her protests, Emma was too weak to put up much of a fight, and Regina knew better than to send her home in this state. Snow and Charming would accuse her of trying to murder their precious daughter and she doubted they’d believe her when she said Emma had done it to herself.

“You’ll stay here until we flush it out of your system. I need to make sure there are no unfortunate side effects.”

“I’m so sorry,” Emma groaned for the hundredth time, her eyes fluttering shut as another wave of dizziness washed over her. “I swear, I followed the instructions exactly.”

Regina rubbed at her own temple, sighing. “It’s fine. I should have known better than to try teaching you potions.”

“I did ask you to,” Emma reminded her.

“Yes, you did. I can’t believe you drank the first potion you ever made.”

“I thought I made it right.”

Regina snorted. Emma’s lips twisted into a grimace.

“I think I’m going to puke.”

“Please don’t.”

* * *

 

Emma awoke in the guest room feeling like a boiled burrito. She was running a volcanic fever and she’d managed to sweat right through what felt like borrowed pajamas and two layers of blankets. Breathing hard, she struggled within her damp confinements, trying to free herself from the sheets. As soon as the cool night air hit her like dry ice on flesh, she hissed through her teeth and tried to retreat back under the blanket, shivering.

“Emma?” The door swung open and Regina hurried in to check on her, looking disheveled and dressed in silk pajamas as if she’d just been sleeping. One look at the sweaty lump on the bed had her pulling Emma into the bathroom and ordering her into the tub. Despite her protests, Emma ended up sitting in a tub full of steamy water, still wearing the borrowed sleepwear. Regina sat perched on the toilet seat and gently washed Emma’s hair as she soaked. Her promises that the hot water would make her feel better proved true, and an hour later, Emma was in fresh sleepwear and tucked back into bed with newly changed sheets.

* * *

 

“Half. Just finish half.” Regina held up the spoonful of soup imploringly.

“I don’t want to,” came Emma’s petulant reply. “I’ll just throw up again.”

“Crackers then. Have another cracker.”

“No.”

“You need to eat something, Emma.”

The blonde shook her head adamantly, then stopped and squeezed her eyes shut with a groan. Of course she’d make herself dizzy all over again. It was a wonder she’d survived twenty eight years on her own.

“I’m not letting you go back to sleep unless you eat.” Regina set her jaw. Two could play at this game. Emma stared back for a long moment, but her eyes were bleary and she looked haggard and tired, so eventually she relented and finished off the soup.

Looking pleased, Regina tucked her back into bed, gently stroking her hair until she fell asleep once more.

* * *

 

Emma cracked open an eye, roused from her slumber by the soft thump of Henry running to Regina’s bedroom. Their voices drifted through the walls. He was clearly trying to be quiet, but the kid’s ‘whisper’ voice was more of a dramatic stage whisper.

“Is she gonna be okay, Mom?”

“She’ll be fine, Henry.”

“You'll make sure she gets better?”

“Yes. I promise. Can you do me a favor, my little prince?”

A pause. She could imagine Henry’s head bobbing fiercely in a wordless reply.

“Can you call your grandparents and tell them that Emma will be sleeping over for a few more days?”

“Okay!”

His little footsteps ran off again. Emma smiled sleepily and rolled over, going back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Am I gonna die?” Emma lamented.

“Don't be dramatic.”

Regina replaced a cool cloth over Emma's forehead, fingers brushing soothingly across her hot skin. The blonde had woken to a raging fever, and since Regina had taken to napping in the armchair next to the guest bed she was able to immediately tend to her.

“I don't feel good, Regina,” Emma whispered, her face half buried against the pillow and a miserable look on her face. Regina stroked her blonde hair comfortingly.

“I know, sweetheart. Shhh.”

Neither woman acknowledged the unusually affectionate nickname, nor the fact that Regina leaned down to press a kiss to Emma’s forehead. When Regina offered to go get her a glass of water, Emma clung to her hand and begged her to stay.

“Just sit with me - for a little while?” she pleaded quietly, eyes downcast as if afraid she’d be refused. Regina pulled her chair closer and settled her free hand over Emma’s, giving her fingers a squeeze.

“For as long as you need me,” she promised.

* * *

 

Emma stretched in the sun like a lounging cat, a long yawn escaping her jaws as she flopped out across the grass. The morning sun was warm on her skin and the smell of coffee wafted out from the kitchen window. She counted silently in her head. _Five, four, three, two--_

“Emma, coffee.”

She lifted her head to blink across the backyard. Regina stood in the doorway with two mugs in hand, wearing lounge pants and a soft cotton shirt, her hair pulled back and her feet in socks. Halfway through Emma’s “week of illness” she’d given up on dressing to impress, opting for comfortable clothing since the only people who saw her were Henry and a delirious Emma.

Emma thought she’d never seen anyone look so cute.

Jumping up and shaking off bits of grass, she bounded over to the brunette with a grin splitting her lips. Regina had laundered her clothes so she was back in her familiar blue jeans and white tank top.

“So, you're recovered enough to leave the nest?” Regina said, her voice teasing as Emma accepted a mug of coffee.

“Yup. I’m all better, thanks to you.”

“Well,” Regina blushed ever so slightly and gave a tip of her head. “You're very welcome, miss Swan.”

“I think we’re past the _miss Swan_ thing by now,” said Emma, quirking a brow. “I pretty much needed your help with everything. You even spoon-fed me.”

Regina chuckled. “True. It was like raising Henry all over again. At least you don't need me anymore.”

At that, Emma ducked her head, toeing the grass with the tip of her boot. “I’ll always need you, Regina.”

Silence. Emma glanced up and was startled by Regina’s shocked expression.

“I-If that’s okay with you,” Emma stuttered, correcting herself. “I-I mean, I’m not… I just mean… It’s, uh, kinda nice, to have someone to…” She fiddled with the mug in her hands, staring down into the dark liquid. “Sorry. I don’t mean _need_ you, no pressure, but… it’s… nice to have you? I mean, I _like_ having you around...”

Foot, meet mouth. Emma averted her eyes, feeling stupid, and shuffled nervously on the spot. She anticipated getting kicked out at this point; Regina didn’t do ‘feelings’, after all, and Emma had clearly overstayed her welcome.

Instead, a warm hand grabbed hers, and when she looked up again, a slow and beautiful smile was stretching across Regina’s lips. “For as long as you need me,” she promised.


End file.
